Plymouth-Canton Marching Band
The Plymouth-Canton Marching Band (PCMB) is a nationally-recognized marching band program located on the campus of the Plymouth-Canton Educational Park in Canton, Michigan. Music Program The PCMB is part of a broader fine arts program offered in the Plymouth-Canton Community Schools. Its Wind Ensemble and Symphony bands have consistently rated among the best in the state of Michigan. PCEP band students and alumni have performed with the Detroit Symphony Orchestra, the Detroit Civic Youth Orchestra, the Michigan Youth Band, the National Honor Band of America, and the Eastman Wind Ensemble. The day program is co-taught by directors Amy Boerma and Marc Whitlock. Staff Staff for the 2006-2007 season include: Marc Whitlock (Director), Chris Rutt (Assistant Director), Johnathan Ovalle (Percussion Specalist), Andrew Ebert (Visual Caption Head), Jennifer Leseth (Color Guard Coordinator), Lorenzo Medrano (Programming), Michael Gaines (Drill Design), & Jay Bocook (Wind Arrangement). Previous staff have included Clayton Wachholz (2001-2003), current music director for the International School in Brussels; David McGrath (1995-2001), current Director of Bands at Carlton J. Kell High School in Marietta, Georgia; Rob Myers (1998-2000), current Director of Bands at Flower Mound High School in Flower Mound, Texas; Mike Tarr (1996-2003), visual caption head for the Bluecoats Drum and Bugle Corps and adjunct instructor at the University of Michigan-Dearborn; and Mitch Rogers (1993-2003), drill designer for the Stephen F. Austin Marching Band. James Griffith served as Plymouth's Director of Bands until his retirement in 1994. Widely-respected as one of the preeminent music educators in the state of Michigan, Mr. Griffith built the marching program around his own high standards for musical excellence in the concert bands. Numerous alumni under Mr. Griffith, including many of the above instructors, have gone on to teach around the country. Repertoire & Major Accolades 2006 - The Passion Within - Bands of America Ypsilanti Regional Champion 2005 - Performing Inside Out - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Pontiac Regional Runner-up 2004 - The Trainman Commeth - 10th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 2003 - Souls of the Gypsy Caravan - Bands of America Grand National Semi-Finalist, MCBA State Champion 2002 - Elasticity - 9th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 2001 - Programme One - 3rd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Visual, MCBA State Champion 2000 - Reflections on Obsessions - 2nd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Music, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1999 - Thoughtcrime, Music for an Orwellian Era - Bands of America Grand National Champion, Captions for Best Music and Best General Effect, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1998 - America, Land of the Free - 2nd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, Caption for Best Visual, MCBA State Champion 1997 - Where the Wild Things Are - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 1996 - Road to Oz - 8th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up, Fiesta Bowl Grand Champion 1995 - Prophecy of the Earth - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1994 - Kiss of the Spider Woman - 6th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 1993 - Jesus Christ Superstar - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist 1992 - Sweeney Todd - 3rd Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion, Bands of Amaerica Toledo Regional Champion, Fiesta Bowl Grand Champion 1991 - Sunday In The Park With George - Bands of America Grand National Champion, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Runner-up 1990 - Music From Stephen Sondheim - Bands of America Grand National Champion, MCBA State Champion, Bands of America Toledo Regional Champion 1989 - Sweet Charity - 7th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion 1988 - Singing in the Rain / The Music Man - 5th Place Bands of America Grand National Finalist, MCBA State Champion External links *Official Website *Music Program Website *PCMB Alumni Yahoo! Groups *http://www.bands.org Category:Marching bands